The Reaper (Mini-Series)
''The Reaper ''is an upcoming thriller mini-series di5rrected, produced and written by the members of PressAForStupidity. Likely the first season out of three (likely), the min-series is planned to be the first ever produced by the group, as well as their first piece of original content. Starring almost the entire group in a performing role, and others in a production role, ''The Reaper ''is going to be the group's most ambitious project of the time, with the script written shortly after the group's foundation. The mini-series is set in Australia, alternating between the Wright's Forest and Bunyip State Park area, involving a group of students heading into the forest for a media project, unaware of the bloodbath they would be walking into. Meanwhile, they are watched by a killer known as the Reaper, who systematically begins a campaign to eradicate the entire group. As of currently, the mini-series is due to release sometime in 2016, although the exact date is unknown. On June 15, 2015, the teaser trailer for the movie was released. As of October 8, 2015, the Reaper's release date is now unknown. Due to school and other priorities, the group has elected to push the movie's release back to a date that is applicable. As of now, that date is unknown. Plot Cast * ArchReaperN7 as Avnel Sheperd: Largely centralistic in the group's leadership, Sheperd has the tendency to assume direct control of the party at times of quick decision making, which gives away his tactical mind and ruthless personality. With a military background running in the family, Sheperd is skilled in US marine hand-to-hand, and also has moderate experience firing a rifle. Although not exactly a marksman or CO, Sheperd is a smart leader, but at times, his personality can hurt this. He is abrupt, easily annoyed, stagnant emotionally, and overall, very hard to talk to given his introverted persona. Some have even called him an 'asshole' for his behavior, and lack of tolerance for what he sees as 'incompetence,' although his definition of it might differ from others. * Monochrome Palette as Chase Edrian : Considered the main motivator of the group, Chase is not only the ecstatic one, but also has a love for 'violent persuasion.' She is easily amused, cynical, sarcastic and often seen as the midget of the party, given her short stature. And despite not having much authority or leadership experience, she's able to rein in Sheperd's pessimistic attitude, whilst keeping everybody else in check. If people don't do what she wants, she manipulates them into doing so or simply threatens to disembowel them if they don't. She is also the only one Sheperd respects (even if that respect has conditions), although that is likely because she is the only one with any sign of intelligence higher than that of a gnat. She is also smart and calculating, and underestimating her isn't really a recommended pastime. * Fluffy179 as Sagittarius : Coming from a family of highly drunken losers and gamblers, Sagittarius, as he calls himself, is an odd sort. Heavy in Australian accent, and conforming to what many call the 'bogan stereotype', Sagittarius is an ignorant, arrogant individual, often seen as the annoying member of the group, whilst also disinterested. Among many others, his favourite words range from 'cunt' to 'Christ', showing off his bogan personality. He has a tendency to be drunk at times, and whilst he always denies it, the group suspects he has had a history with drugs. He is blunt and usually says what comes to his mind without thinking about it in detail, and is an admitted racist, with an extreme dislike for Arabs, much to the group's, and others', disgust. Overall, he's a simpleton, easily manipulated, but not to underestimated. * wikedmike19 as Nicholas Schlieffen : Nicholas, or as many simply call him, 'Nick,' is an Australian of Austrian-Greeco descent, although many make fun of his name 'Schlieffen', where he insists it is not German. A bit simple, but not as stupid as he looks, Nick is quite an interesting character; with an extreme liking for heavy metal, a baseborn hatred for the education system, and pretty much head over heels in love with his crush, Tina Nayeli, what is there to hate about Nick? He has a mild personality, as in that he isn't particularly idiotic, nor brilliant, preferring subservience as he follows whatever demands are given by the group. Doing as he's told, Sheperd often call him a 'good dog' for doing what he's told to the letter, although whether this is an insult or not is unknown to Nick. And much to his own surprise and everyone else's, he is best friends with Sheperd, although the extent to which this goes is left up to the rest to guess. * BralessGamer as Tina Nayeli : Far from straight A student, Tina is as stereotypical 'white girl' as you can get. Brought up by an overly expecting family, Tina's life is full of pressure, expectations and demanding lifestyles. Because of this, she has developed to be overly 'girly' and feminine, leading to many calling her a 'feminist,' although she vehemently denies such claims, preferring to call herself 'overly influential in terms of pushing anti-misogynistic principles'. A term Sheperd later believes she derived from a dictionary. Regardless, she is the crush of one Nicholas Schlieffen and, while oblivious to it, the feeling is mutual, as Tina, quite oddly, has feelings for him, despite her brain's confusion at such a prospect. She's ratty; keen to give up and surrender, and ridiculously concerned with her clothing, constantly worrying about modesty. In the end, Tina is probably the least involved in the group. * Dragon Blaze as Percy Keys: The group likes to think that they have the stupidity and intelligence evened out; no one is borderline retarded, and no one is in danger of toppling Einstein's throne from the heavens. Unfortunately, this system is broken when it comes down to Percy Keys, of all people. One of those people that you're surprised aren't obese, Percy is typically infatuated with food, much like a toddler is obsessed with a toy. Always making sure to bring copious amounts of any food he can scrounge up, even if its bacteria-infested, Percy is pretty much the definition of a storage room. Try and steal from him, and the consequences are dire: not even Sheperd goes there. Unfortunately for Percy, this means his brain has shrunken (likely) to the size of a peanut, and his ability to form coherent words comes as something of a miracle. In other words, the least productive member of the group. * CadetMW as Rylee Garrison : Many of you would wonder where the typical nerd comes into this, but many would be satisfied (and others pissed off) to find that it indeed has one; coming in the form of one Rylee Garrison. Exceptionally bright and A-Grade Student, Rylee has all but one thing; social competence. She might be a mathematical savant, and she might be a technical prodigy in the IT room, but when it comes to her social life, you might as well be looking at a graveyard at night time during a thunderstorm; less depressing sights have not been observed. Her main obsession seems to be with plants, being an admitted Green Party supporter, much to Sheperd's chagrin. This would soon lead to the events of the media project the group find themselves encased in. * SamTheArab as Dawud Haider Abulrashid : Not the most likable person in terms of Sagittarius' perspective, given his Arabic background, Dawud, or as many call him, 'Ara-fat', is largely a silent mute, rarely talking unless directly addressed or has no choice but to do so. She is socially inept, but appears to be best friends with Rylee Garrison, as her personality gives more leeway to his ethnic origin than the others, especially Sagittarius and Sheperd. Not emotionless, but not talkative, not much can be said about Dawud, for as to learn about him, you first have to make him talk, which becomes an increasingly difficult task. * (Unnamed) as the Reaper: Not much is known about this monster. Origin and name aside, the Reaper is simply a psychopathic mass murderer, operating within the Bunyip Forest area, and wanted for mass killings throughout the Victorian state. Its tools for its work differ from mines to guns, from knives to gas, from rope to traps. The exact gender of the murderer is as such unknown, as is the person's rather enigmatic intentions behind its mindless slaughter. Its main mantra seems to be 'just one more color to the palette', as well as 'Reap the Harvest,' which has been spotted carved into trees throughout the park. Ruthless and merciless, the Reaper slaughters whoever it can, 'harvesting' their corpses for some unknown cause. Only one sighting has been made of the Reaper, and that was of a masked figure, who looked like 'the jaws of death itself.' Not much else is known aside from their murderous nature. *SirRay as Unnamed Wanderer Production Release Sequels Plans to make The Reaper into a trilogy have been around since its first creation. In terms of sequels, only one will be a true sequel, with the second planned mini-series to be a prequel based before the events of the first mini-series. The third mini-series, a sequel, will be based after the first movie, however, it is not decided how long after. As of now, these sequels are simply theory, and not exactly confirmed, as the success of the first will need to be defined before a prequel/sequel is put into the works. The planned sequels are as follows: The Mantle The Requiem Trivia Trailers